RWBY Commander Forged Alliance
by Void Empire
Summary: Salem Has a New Plan to Destroy Remnant Bring The Infinite War To Remnant And Maybe 2 Different Versions of Some people of JNPR And RWBY The First RWBY And Supreme Commander Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Hello There everyone i am making a first ever supreme commander RWBY Crossover so if this sucks then ok this is a first after all so here we GO**

 _Salem Talking_

 _Space Held Such Hope For Humanity a Fresh Start a Chance For Old Grievances To Wither and Die Quantum Gate Networks Let Humanity Push Deeper And Deeper Into Space Countless Worlds Were Colonized Governed By The Earth Empire Humanity Enter A Golden Age of Peace and Prosperity The Pace Quickens A Human Brain was Successfully Joined With An Artificial Intelligence by Brackman The Symbions Were Born Eventually Humanity's More Base Instincts Took hold And the Thread Unraveled the Symbions Demanded Independence The Earth Empires Response Was A Secret Loyalty Program That Pacified Anyone With an AI Implant Fled With His Closest Symbions And Created The CYBRAN N_ _ATION_ _An Alien Race Called The Seraphim Was Discovered by Human Colonists The Seraphim Introduced The Settlers To Something Called The Way But Despite The Peaceful Gestures The Seraphim Were Attack By Xenophobic Soldiers Soon The Seraphim Was No More The AEON ILLUMINATE Formed From The Ashes They Would Spread The Way And Cleanse The Galaxy of Non Believers The Earth Empire Collapsed The Galaxy Fell Into Darkness And Chaos From The Ruins Rose The UNITED EARTH FEDERATION Old Idea Made New Restore The Galaxy No Matter The Cost The Technology of Destruction Surged Ahead The Armored Command Unit Made Killing Efficient An Army Could Be Made Anywhere At Any Time The Infinite War Has Raged For One Thousand Years Billions of Lives Have Been Lost But Now The Actors Are Assembled The Final Act Is About To Begin It Is Time For The Infinite War To End The Seraphim Have Been Reborn As My Puppets and It is Time To Bring The Infinite War To Remnant Ozpins So Called Defenders Will Fall  
_

 **So This is The Intro The First Chapter Will Be Out Tomorrow Bye  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is classified information nothing is to leave this room where the file is played clearance password is needed ******_  
 _ **Clearance Accepted Playing File**_

 _ **AI speaking**_ _Military Files_

 _Seatons Gulch Y 387 Factions In Battle UEF And Cybran Site of infinite war battle number 5870 Commanders UEF ACU Commander Jaune Arc Cybran ACU Commander Blake Belladonna_

Classified Filed Level 4 Clearence Needed Enter Password Here:******  
Password Accepted Black Sun Test Firing Site Commanders Reported M.I.A No Traces Found Playing Audio File

 _ **Nucular Launch Detected**_

"Damn she launched a nuke and the anti nuke is offline" _**Transmission incoming**_ "huh?" "Give up now UEF scum you have no where to hide"  
"like i would give into a symbion scum" _ **Energy Mass Detected Incoming Energy Wave**_ "What?" "huh?"

a bright light engulfs the area as the black sun hits both commander sending both them and their acu's to a new world undiscovered by uef cybran or aeon

 _End File_

At Beacon Academy

'Knock Knock' "Come in glynda what do you need" "Professor ozpin a high amount of energy has been detected in the emerald forest should we send a team of hunter"  
"that would be the best option send both teams rwby and jnpr" "alright ozpin i hope you know what your doing sending year ones instead of a team of hunters" with that glynda headed out of the room going to request teams rwby and jnpr for a mission

at the cafeteria

"sooo what do you guys want to do today" "ruby you dolt we already told all eight of us where going into town to enjoy the day" "oh sorry weiss i forgot"  
"Teams rwby and jnpr please report to the landing pads for a mission" "a mission ohhh i wonder what it is!" "nora calm down we will find out when we get there"

when team rwby and jnpr get to the landing pads glynda goodwitch explanes the mission

"alright teams ozpin has given permission for you to do recon on this missio "BOOM" "What in the!

In The Emerald Forest

Both The Cybran ACU And UEF ACU are in a fierce battle since they landed here they have been fighting slowly heading towards beacon academy "DIE" jaune then fires his weapon in overcharge mode dealing large damage to blakes acu "why you ill KILL YOU" blake hits jaunes acu with blind rage knocking him back a few feet

Back at Beacon

Beacon students are freaking out "What are those" "are they atlas" "if they are why are they fighting" "weiss i-is that atlas" "no ruby that not atlas" "Look out one of them is falling"

blake sent jaunes acu to the ground but not before he dragged her down with him when they landed it created blinding dust around the area the only thing that could be heard was the sound of two pistols arming to fire "is that who i think" "it can't be they are right here"

 **And cliffhanger anyways hope you enjoyed bye**


End file.
